


The Night Shepherd

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: They are so hideous that it is said that occasionally a human will die upon witnessing one. Mathew finds one in the woods, and while he doesn't die, that is not the only surprise in store for him.





	The Night Shepherd

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said on my fanfiction account, I like mythology and this (below) was all I could find online about this creature and then this story just came into my head while I was looking it up so I'm sharing it here with you guys. Enjoy!

Bugul Noz (Celtic) - Extremely ugly, but kind, forest spirit

In Breton beliefs, the Bugul Noz ([byɡylˈnoːs] "Night Shepherd") is a fairy spirit who lives in the woodlands of Brittany. He is the last of his kind and is said to be incredibly ugly, which causes him distress. His appearance is so awful that even woodland animals avoid him, and he sometimes cries out to warn humans of his approach, so that he won't frighten them. Though not malicious (indeed, rather kind and gentle), he is always alone because of his hideous visage.[1]

They are so hideous that it is said that occasionally a human will die upon witnessing one.[2]

The Bugul Noz finds a mention in a letter of introduction to a section of the book The fairy faith in Celtic Countries, dealing with fairy faith in Brittany. Anatole Le Braz, Professor of French Literature, University of Rennes, Brittany, mentions the Bugul Noz to the author, Mr. Wentz.[3] In this mention, the Bugul Noz seems less frightening in appearance. Rather than being a spirit to be feared he might, "fulfill a beneficial office, in warning human beings, by his coming, that night is not made for lingering in the fields or on the roads, but for shutting oneself in behind closed doors and going to sleep. This shepherd of the shades would then be, take it altogether, a kind of good shepherd. It is to ensure our rest and safety, to withdraw us from excesses of toil and the snares of night, that he compels us, thoughtless sheep, to return quickly to the fold."

References[edit source]

Jump up McCoy, Edain (1994). A witch's guide to faery folk: reclaiming our working relationship with invisible helpers. Llewellyn Worldwide. p. 193. ISBN 9780875427331.  
Jump up Cite error: The named reference Levine, N. (n.d.). Types of Fey. Retrieved August 27, 2018, from types-of-fey was invoked but never defined (see the help page).  
Jump up Evans-Wentz, Walter Yeeling (1911). The fairy faith in Celtic countries. London, New York : H. Frowde. p. 191.

From another website (look up fairy rings if you want to go check out their page on types of Faeries):  
Bugul Noz:  
A repulsively ugly fey who dwells deep within the Breton woodland. They are so hideous that it is said that occasionally a human will die upon witnessing one. Despite their appearance, however, the poor Bugul Noz has a gentle and hospitable nature. Seelie  
________________________________________  
Summary: Ivan is a hideous monster, destined to forever be shunned by humans but one human named Mathew is nice to him and says he is not afraid. So the monster follows him back home to see where he lives and possibly see if he can maybe see him again sometime.  
________________________________________  
Too late, Ivan realized that his calls had not warned off the human. The smell he'd thought he must have been mistaken to smell so close by was not a trick. The human was right in front of him.

The human looked up at him, lavender eyes wide and shocked.

His own purple eyes locked and held the humans, he too couldn't look away, nor did he know what next he could or should do.

He was supposed to avoid humans, and never let them see them.

What was he to do now?

"Please don't be scared," He begged the little blond in front of him.

The man visibly swallowed and whispered, "Alright."

However, despite how hard it had been for Ivan to hear him, it also marked the first time anyone had ever spoken to him before, and it made him feel warm inside.

Somehow, despite this somewhat shaky first meeting, this wasn't the first time they met in the woods out back of Mathew's house, nor was it the first time they talked, or spent more than just a few minutes in awe of each others company.

After this, well, it could even be said that they became friends, even though they were a bit of an odd duo.


End file.
